Divergent in a Dauntless School
by dreaming.divergent
Summary: As a transfer from a Divergent private school, Tris Prior has to adjust to the rough ways of her new school Dauntless and Friends. Yes, the "and Friends" is part of the name. As Tris progresses in her school, she has to make her choices carefully. Finding friends is difficult, but finding her Prince Charming will be difficult...-er...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! First chapter of my first story! Whoop whoop~_

_Hope you all enjoy :)_

**Chapter 1 - Tris's POV**

"My dear mother, the princess has returned to her palace," I enter through the grey front door, bringing my right hand up, turning left and right to give a princess wave.

This place sure is a palace alright. Clean like one anyway. My mom is a complete neat freak when it comes to home décor. The carpet floor is always beaming white. Each book on a bookcase is dust-free and all facing in one direction and one direction only. I once tried to test my mom by flipping a book upside down. About half an hour later, the book was back facing right side up. Geez. I throw my school stuff onto the combed, velvet couch and enter the kitchen.

My nose is engulfed in the creamy smell of corn. My parents strictly allow us to only eat the plainest of food in the world. Steamed vegetables with steamed chicken. Great. But tonight, my mother is steaming vegetables with _sweet_ corn. UPGRADE.

My mother, Natalie Prior turns to me with an annoyed look "Beatrice! What have I taught you about selflessness? Are any my lectures rubbing off?"

"Sorry mom…" I leave the kitchen and go pick up my stuff from the couch. I start making my way up the stairs when Caleb enters through the front door.

Caleb opens the door slowly with his hands full of new books, fresh from the library. His dark, brown hair hangs below his eyebrows. His fake glasses start to slide down the bridge of his nose. Just as he steps over the threshold, he trips over the doormat and lets out a small "shi-"

All of the books go tumbling down to the ground. They all lay scattered around, some opened and some closed. I step down to reach for one but Caleb looks at me and says, "Don't worry, I got it. You can go study for your mid-terms."

Crap. I forgot about those. I go to a private school which enrolls only people who are called "Divergent." I'm not exactly sure what it means because my parents sent me there when I was very little. It is an extremely small school and the teachers watch me 24/7. My mother tells me she'll tell me what Divergent means later and why I go to a separate school.

My brother goes to our local Erudite public school. He seems to fit perfectly there because of his thirst for books. Everyone knows who Caleb Prior is at his school. It's considered cool to be reading the trendiest and the unknown books. He even wears fake glasses to school so that he can start a hip trend. Why? I don't even know.

"Everyone gather around the table! I have some news to share!" My father, Andrew Prior, comes down the stairs with a grin across his face. "Mr. Caleb Prior! Why on earth did you bring _all_ of these books home?"

"A guy can read when he wants to read!"

"Just clean up and come to the kitchen, I've got great news!" exclaims as he makes his way to the kitchen. I follow right on his heels.

After a few minutes, Caleb enters the kitchen looking flustered.

"Natalie, stop where you are and come sit!" My mom sits down in the seat in front of my dad. "Listen up y'all! I just wanted to gather you all here to tell you that I got a promotion in the government."

"Yay for Mr. Prior!" I say.

"But that's not all! I get to go to Chicago to continue work!"

Caleb says, "Wow! That's really great dad!"

"Best part is, we ALL get to move!"

Did he just say that we ALL are moving to Chicago? Caleb's face shows udder disappointment. He is probably thinking about all of the success he has made becoming adored in his school and dropping it all going to Chicago. My mom shows a sweet happiness for my dad.

"Dad… did you just say that we are all moving to Chicago?" I ask slowly and cautiously.

"Yes! Isn't it exciting?!" my dad squeals with delight.

I cannot decide if moving to Chicago is exciting or terrifying. How is this small city girl going to survive in Chicago?

"Yeah… I guess that is pretty exciting," I say, unsure of how I should feel.

"Caleb, Beatrice, cheer up! Adjusting to a new city will be difficult, but it will be a great experience. We all should begin packing up; we will be moving in a week. Everything will be just fine!"

**~1.46 weeks later~**

I stand in the front of our new home. It looks identical to the ones around it. It is two stories high with a chimney sticking right at the center. Strange, but whatever. There are four square windows in the front that reflect the sunlight. Yellow petunias line the walkway towards the front door, ending at three wooden steps leading to a porch. I enter the door and come into a house that looked just like the one I lived in just a week ago. Home, but not home.

"Let's bring boxes up the stairs for one room at a time, we'll be able to unpack faster," my father orders.

I pick up a box and start trudging up the stairs when my mom begins speaking.

"Hey kids, you guys are going to start going to your new schools tomorrow," my mother states, "Caleb, you'll go to Erudite high just down the block. You can just walk over there; I don't think you need your father to drive you there. And as for you Beatrice, you are going to Dauntless and Friends."

"Wait. Dauntless? Why am I not going to another Divergent school?"

"There are none in this area. I'm sorry Beatrice," my mother places his hands on my shoulders. It made me feel a little uncomfortable because of my parents' Abnegation standards, but I'll get over it. "But I'm sure you'll be okay, honey. I see bravery in you every single day."

Do I have bravery in me? How can my mom see bravery in me? If I do, I can't feel it. I'll struggle to fit in, and I will worry about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Tris's POV**

**6:28 AM**

Well shoot. Two minutes left until the alarm goes off, so I might as well get up now.

I switch the alarm off so that it doesn't ring at 6:30. The only reason I was up earlier is because I couldn't get any sleep last night. My mind was busy working out what I was going to see at Dauntless and Friends and what I was going to say to people. I rehearsed scenes in Mean Girls in my mind because their school is scary; mine would be just as scary right? Preferably a little less scary.

I swing my leg over my bed and shuffle my way to the bathroom. In the mirror, I see a monster. Whoops, that's me. My goodness, the new mirror in the bathroom keeps on giving me surprises because I didn't have a mirror at the old house. I quickly slither out of my PJs and step into the shower. I twist the knob to the hot water and feel a burst of cold. But soon the water begins to prickle my skin so I twist the knob just in the right place.

If only going to Dauntless will be like that. Begin to heat up after coming out of the cold. Just warm enough that I can survive the year.

But that don't happen to a freshman starting school in the middle of the year when everyone else is already settled in.

**~30 minutes later~**

I stare at the scared girl in the mirror. Her combed, dirty blonde hair barely passing her shoulders. The grey, oversized sweatshirt covers the girl's frail arms and okay-shaped torso. Her pale skin has the sweet scent of coco butter.

I pick up my bag and leave my room as I notice Caleb's room across from me has been abnormally quiet this morning. I give three gentle knocks and get no response.

"Caleb?" I turn the doorknob and take a peak in. His room seems untouched by any human being. I close the door and head my way downstairs.

My mother is taking oatmeal out of the microwave and says, "You _just_ missed Caleb, he went shooting out the door. He wanted to see Erudite's libraries before class started."

"Oh okay," I say as I sit down and look at the bowl of oatmeal set in front of me. "Hey mom, is it okay if I just take a bagel in the car with me?"

"That's perfectly fine."

I take a half of a plain bagel and start spreading butter. I prefer the saltiness of butter than the sourness of cream cheese.

"Beatrice."

I turn to look at my mom who stares her warm eyes into mine.

"Dad is outside in his car," she pauses before speaking again, "In your enrollment form, I changed your name to Tris."

"Mom, I don't understand why I'd need my name to be changed."

She hesitated before speaking again, "It – it will make you feel more comfortable at school."

"Um, thanks I guess," I say as I stand up.

My mother grins then turns around to the sink to clean dirty dishes. I walk and open the front door and walk my way over to my dad's silver car. He appears to be texting someone, probably from his workplace.

"Hey dad," I say after I open the passenger's seat.

"Hello, Beatrice," he says putting his phone in the cup holder. I guess mom hasn't told dad yet.

He starts the engine and begins to back out of the driveway. For the entire ride, we remain silent.

We finally reach Dauntless and Friends. The exterior of the school is incredible. The school has a sharp look to it. The four sides of the school are made of polished, black marble. Even if the school was two stories high, it towers over students walking by.

"Thanks, dad," I say as I climb out of the car. "I'll just walk home today."

"You sure Beatrice?" he asks. I just nod. "I'll see you at home then," my dad says.

I shut the door and watch his car drive away. My entire body trembles and my nerves scream. _Take me with you!_

Tris Prior will go through the front doors, attend her classes, and go back home unharmed. That's what I think for two seconds after I pass the threshold.

A senior's shoulder bumps into my head, "Watch it."

"Sorry," I mutter, keeping my head low.

A group of girls obsess over something on their phones by the water fountain. Their gazes reach mine and send a shock of cold through me.

I almost run into a guy flipping his pocket knife around in his hands. Bad idea to be stabbed on the first day of school!

My eyes look around for anything that gives me a hint of the administration's office. I finally find a sign above a door saying in army print "Administration." How convenient.

* * *

There is a lady sitting in the front of the room at a desk. She wears heavy black eyeliner and bright red lipstick. She does not seem to be much older that a senior. I walk over to her and say, "Hi. I'm Beatrice –," wait, that's not my name anymore, "I mean, I am Tris Prior and I believe today is the first day of school for me here."

"Mr. Prior, you can't believe it's your first day. You gotta _know_ it's your first day," the lady says without even glancing away from whatever she was doing behind the desk. She opens a draw to her left and takes out a folder. "This is all the information you need to last year. Have fun."

I take the folder from her hands and thank any emotion she has.

I open up the folder and find a few papers showing a map of the school, my locker and combination, and a schedule. Locker 246 is located on the second floor. My first class is the history of factions, also on the second floor.

I start walking towards the staircase.

It makes me feel dizzy seeing so many people in a school.

People wearing black clothes all stare at a girl in a grey sweatshirt. Why did I wear grey?

Just as I reach the final step at the second floor, three guys walk in the opposite direction to the first floor. Other students make room for them as they pass by. The three guys notice me looking at them and I quickly turn my head around hoping I'm just another average face in the school.

"Hey," one of the guys calls. I turn to face him. He has many piercings and has a smirk on his face, "How you doing?" he says as he inches his way over to me. He appears to be an entire head taller than me. And bigger like most people.

I adjust my backpack strap and flip away a piece of hair that fell in front of my face.

"I apologize, I should introduce myself. My name is Eric," he takes a big step coming a little too close in my comfort zone. Wait, the barrier was broken the moment I set foot on campus, "and your name?"

By this time, a lot of people have their eyes on me.

"Tris."

"Well, Tris, I'm pretty sure you'll be seeing more of me," Eric says, still smirking, "Let me introduce you to my boys. This fellow over here is Peter. And this gentleman is Four."

Four and Eric seem to be about the same height. Eric's stronger build-up is more intense than Four, but the stern face Four has makes him frightening anyway. Peter almost doesn't below around those two because of how much skinner he is than the other two. But his slick back hair gives him an edge. The grin he has on his face makes me want to do something. Punching him sounds like a good and bad idea.

I take a peek at my phone to check the time. _7:43,_ only two minutes left before class starts.

"I really think I should find my first class," I tell Eric and begin to turn around.

Before I take another step, Eric grabs my arm. He has a firm grip on it so I can't break free.

"Oh, let me escort you. Four, Peter, follow!" Eric snaps.

Four and Peter begin to trail on either side of Eric while I am practically being dragged along. I cannot decide if I should feel violated or extremely welcomed by this presence. Since I've never been exposed to civilization like this before, I wouldn't know.

Making friends, sort of, is now off my checklist.

"I have faction's history first in room 232 if you, um, want to know where you're supposed to take me."

Peter whispers something to Four as we are walking towards the classroom.

"What was that Peter?" Eric asks.

"Judging by how incredibly frail she is, I was just saying she's probably a Stiff," Peter explains.

Stiff is a slang word used for people in Abnegation.

"I prefer you just saying Abnegation but yeah it's true," I correct him, "and I am _not_ frail!"

Peter lets out a laugh.

We finally make it to the class room and I am released. I can feel my blood circulating again.

"I'll see you around Tristiff," Eric says as he releases me. Ha. Tristiff. I get it.

While the three turn around and walk back, Peter gives Eric a high five and they both laugh. Four joins in on the laughter. I watch them turn into the staircase disappearing to what I hope will be forever.

Forever would be nice.

* * *

_I bet a loooot of people are yelling at me right now xD_

_Don't worry! It's for a good cause, I'm going somewhere with this! Fourtris forevah 3_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's only the first day and I'm exhausted. Faction's history was a breeze, I was already taught everything in my Divergent school. I didn't need to have any effort in math. Literature was a pain in the donkey.

I check my schedule and I see its lunch time.

Oh no.

Lunch.

In all high school themed movies that exist, the lunch scenes are always the worst.

I walk in the direction everyone else is walking to towards the cafeteria. When I enter the cafeteria, I am in awe of how big it is.

The walls are lined with bulletin boards, covered with old posters, announcements, and forms. Some have posters that wouldn't be considered appropriate for any school, but this is Dauntless.

There are round tables, rectangular tables, plastic tables, stone tables, and crates. And a lunch line forms right next to the entrance.

I make a treacherous journey to the back of the lunch line. I pass by a circle of scuffling boys that I almost get myself trapped in. Can't come home with a black eye, can I?

I get into the line and grab whatever is nearest to me then leave. Milk and an oatmeal cookie. _OATMEAL_.

As I look at these two elements that are supposed to feed me for the rest of the day, I bump into a girl with dark skin and shiny, black hair cut right at her shoulders.

"I'm sorry!" I say as quickly as possible.

"It's alright – I mean," the girl responds, "You better watch your pretty mouth."

I stare at the girl in confusion. I couldn't tell if she was kidding or if she was trying to be tough when it clearly wasn't working. Her eyes were furrowed and her mouth was set in a pout.

"Ugh, sorry. I'm being extremely stupid," the girl says, "I'm Christina." She holds out her hand.

I take it slowly, "Tris."

"Well hey, Tris. Follow me to my table."

Just as she is about to turn around, she stops herself. "Hold on." She grabs a fork from the lunch line then goes back to walking toward wherever she came from. I follow her towards one of the lunch tables closer to the exit. At that table, there are two guys already sitting there.

She sits down next to one of them while I sit across from the three of them.

"Tris, Will, Will, Tris, Tris, Al, Al, Tris," Christina gestures to each of us.

Will, the guy next to Christina smiles and waves. The guy sitting next to Will, Al, says hi. Both of them seem to be one of the smaller guys of the school, although Al seems to be a bit bigger.

"I must say, Tris," Christina begins again after the kind greeting, "You seem like a lost puppy in a jungle."

Well, thanks.

"Is it that obvious I don't belong here?" I ask.

They all nod.

Will says, "All you need to do to survive here is to not get killed." I laugh. "You think I'm kidding?"

I stop laughing, "What? People _die_ here?"

"The average is about two people per year. But that's an average. The average for how many people get put in the hospital is so much bigger," Christina explains.

At the sound of this news, I feel myself tense up. Do my parents really think I belong here? I don't think I'll survive here being a complete midget compared to everyone else.

Al reassures me by saying, "Tris, as long as you don't bother anyone, you'll be fine. I was kind of forced here by my parents."

"My parents sent me here, too! I don't understand what made them think I'd be able to survive here," I respond.

Just then, one of the guys that was with Eric comes through the doors of the cafeteria. I think his name is Four? The people around make room for him to get through the tables and to his posse. As he passes by my table, his face turns to look at my face. He probably looks at me for a second then continues on.

"Four looked at you," Christina says.

"No kidding," Will sarcastically says.

"Why, is it a bad thing?" I ask curiously.

"No, I'm just making observations. That's pretty much the only 'friendly' gesture he makes. Just as low as his friends," says Christina.

I think for a second. Then suspiciously ask, "Are you sure? When I got here, Four, Eric, and Peter were pretty friendly."

"No way," Al says.

"Then you'd probably want to put on a harness and start protecting yourself from what you'll experience here," Will says.


End file.
